En fragmentos
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: "Taichi tiene cuatro años y mira los ojos grandes y claros de su hermana pequeña cuando despierta de su sueño. Tiene siete y abraza a Hikari en las calles destruidas de la ciudad en la que viven. A los once descubre el valor incorrecto y el miedo a morir"


_El mundo y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>.~<strong>En fragmentos<strong>~.

**I**.

Taichi tiene cuatro años y mira los ojos grandes y claros de su hermana pequeña cuando despierta de su sueño. Le dicen que debe ser un buen niño, que tiene que cuidar a la pequeña _luz_ que ha llegado porque es frágil y suave, porque aún no puede caminar sola en el mundo de gigantes. Y él es el hermano mayor así que no debe olvidarlo nunca. Su madre sonríe y su padre dice que es un día feliz. Hay risas, muchas risas y algunas lágrimas.

Las palabras nunca se borran, se hunden, florecen y él sonríe, aunque no entiende, no entiende.

**II**.

Llora porque sabe que es su culpa. Le duele la cara y ve los largos pasillos que huelen a alcohol como si no tuviesen fin. Hay muchas personas que pasan y muchas que se quedan. No conoce a los que lo miran pero siente ojos _acusadores_ en todas partes, en cada rincón. Hikari no despierta y no sabe que hizo mal, pero sabe que es _su culpa_. Su madre también llora y su padre no hace nada más que ver un vaso vacío.

Y duele, duele... Porque sabe que no lo puede cambiar. No fue un buen niño y lo sabe. Desolado, se promete que no volverá a fallarles.

**III**.

Tiene siete años y abraza a su hermana en las calles destruidas de la ciudad en la que viven. Él se aferra, la cuida, porque ya estuvo a punto de perderla y no quiere sentir eso otra vez. Nunca, nunca, _nunca_. No entiende que es lo que ha pasado, no del todo, y mira a su alrededor buscando algo que debería estar allí... Y no está. No hay nadie más que ellos, pequeños y solos, en medio de la calle astillada.

—_Koromon_ —es lo único que su hermana pequeña puede decir y él siente ganas de llorar cuando ve que su amigo los ha dejado atrás.

Solo hay _destrucción_, _escombros_ y llanto. Y echa de menos a Koromon, y extraña lo gracioso que se veía, la forma en la que lo abrazaba. Hikari tiembla, sumida en un llanto triste, y él mira el cielo, a las estrellas, viendo un agujero negro que antes estaba allí y que ahora ha desaparecido. Los gritos de sus padres, que llegan desde algún lugar, no sirven para que Hikari deje de llorar ni para que él deje de buscar lo que ha perdido.

**IV**.

Dejan su casa destruida y se quedan con sus abuelos hasta que puedan encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Su madre está asustada pero su padre se mantiene firme. Y su hermana no deja su silbato nunca. Parece que jamás se cansará del sonido, de llamar a alguien que no responde. Taichi se siente pequeño y grande. Sigue mirando un punto distante en el cielo mientras piensa que quiere olvidarlo todo. Y eso hace.

El recuerdo de una historia fantástica se oculta en su imaginación, sepultado en sus pensamientos. No va a despertar todavía.

**V**.

Taichi sonríe cuando una niña pelirroja se une a sus juegos. La recuerda de algún lugar pero no le importa. Solo piensa en su risa y en la forma en la que corren detrás del balón hasta tropezar. La última vez que había querido lugar con una niña, Hikari pasó horas en el hospital... Y nunca podrá olvidarlo. Pero ella será diferente, lo presiente. El cielo es gris pero hay muchos colores brillantes a su alrededor.

_'Eres una niña'_ habían sido sus palabras desafortunadas cuando ella quiso jugar al fútbol y él se negó.

—Nunca vuelvas a dudar de mí —Sora, llena de barro y con el sombrero despeinado, lo regaña. Se le hará costumbre, pero eso aún no lo sabe.

Asiente, con la cara sucia y el cabello despeinado. La pelirroja se ríe, se ríe. Y cuando el sol comienza a caer, sus padres gritan sus nombres en la distancia. Su madre le dirá, luego, que habían sido compañeros en el jardín materno cuando estaban en Hikarigaoka.

**VI**.

Correr es libertad, se siente libre cuando sus pasos resuenan. No importa si se cae, vuelve a levantarse y sigue. Así aprendió a andar en bicicleta, también. Tiene que continuar, sin rendirse.

Puede pasar horas sin que nada más importe, desde el amanecer al ocaso, estando solo o acompañado. Pero le gusta más cuando Sora está allí porque ella no se rinde, no descansa y hasta lo supera. Entonces, se esfuerza más. Sora se queja porque le gustan las gotas que caen del cielo oscuro en los días grises, prefiere quedarse bajo la lluvia que regresar al calor del hogar. Taichi le promete, entonces, que algún día correrán sin que nadie pueda detenerlos.

**VII**.

Taichi tiene nueve años y termina en la detención por arrojar una pelota de fútbol en la dirección equivocada. Es un niño de cabello azul y gafas, quién sufrió las consecuencias del golpe y se siente mal, muy mal. No puede dejar de pedirle disculpas. Sora se cruza de brazos para no mirarlo cuando termina su castigo y él busca de nuevo a Kido Jou cuando tiene la oportunidad.

—Eres tan bruto —ella se queja, enfurruñada. Siempre se enfada con él, es la única forma que pueden convivir. Y quiere discutir de regreso, pero una melodía suave llega desde otro lugar y los dos se asoman a la ventana que da al patio.

Ellos ven a un niño solitario.

—Ishida-kun siempre está triste —suspira, porque no entiende. Se pregunta por qué esa melodía, que se ahoga en el aire, le da ganas de llorar. Algún día, esa canción arrancará algunas lágrimas en una despedida.

**VIII**.

Taichi ve al niño pelirrojo que juega en el equipo de soccer en la escuela. No se encuentran muy seguido porque van a distintas clases pero siempre es bueno tener caras conocidas. Hay una niña que se aleja de él, muy enojada, y pasa justo su lado sin prestarle atención alguna. Usa un vestido y parece una _princesa_ caprichosa. No sabe que cuando la conozca mejor la llamará del mismo modo.

—Hola, Koushiro-kun —saluda y ve unos ojos negros que le devuelven la mirada sorprendida. Siempre parece tan solitario que quiere estar cerca— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Su cabello rojo lo hace inconfundible pero su voz es muy suave y parece que se pierde en el aire. Sora le dice que no puede quedarse en silencio, que no sirve para estar tranquilo. Y tiene razón. Pero el pelirrojo no se queja.

**IX**.

Ve a su hermana en una cama atada por una fiebre que no vio llegar, sintiéndose culpable por dejarla. Han pasado muchos amaneceres y tardes desde _aquel_ día lejano, pero no le gusta verla tan pequeña y frágil. Ella sonríe, y lo saluda cuando tiene que marcharse al campamento.

Y al llegar al destino, ve a un niño de un gran sombrero verde que cae por correr sin mirar.

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a alguien —dice el niño y Taichi piensa que reconoce esos ojos azules. Yamato no aparece hasta un tiempo después, inquieto y preocupado.

Taichi sonríe cuando Takeru corre y sonríe, sonríe. No es hasta más tarde que algunas escenas similares se volverán un problema entre él y Yamato. Antes tendrán que pasar un agujero negro, encontrarse con criaturas extrañas que los han esperado y aprender a conocerse unos a otros... Y a ellos mismos.

**X**.

Taichi tiene once años cuando descubre el valor incorrecto y el miedo a morir. Aprende a ser un líder, o eso supone, y se encarga de reunir a un grupo que se había disuelto en su ausencia. Viaja por un mundo extraño junto a su otra mitad y descubre que los seis niños que estaban con él desde el principio han estado destinados a compartir sus aventuras desde hace cuatro años.

—¿Será que Hikari es la octava niña elegida? —Y no quiere creerlo y lo niega, lo niega. Porque ya casi la perdió una vez y arriesgarla jamás fue una opción.

Pero su hermana es la última luz del arco iris y solo cuando brillan juntos en medio de la oscuridad, pueden cumplir la misión que les encomiendan. Taichi se da cuenta que todos tienen una razón para estar allí, aunque no las entiendan del todo.

**XI**.

Ve volar el sombrero rosa de Mimi en el cielo celeste y se pregunta cómo han llegado hasta allí, cuándo han terminado con sus deberes. Agitan sus manos y vuelan, vuelan. Las palabras tienen sabor a despedidas y sus lágrimas son arrastradas por el viento.

Mira los rostros de sus amigos, sus compañeros de lucha y desencuentro. Sabe que ha encontrado a personas que querrá para siempre, sin importar lo diferentes que puedan ser y lo lejos que puedan estar. Y quiere reír y llorar, y volver a casa y regresar al Mundo Digital. Pero no puede hacerlo todo, así que solo se queda allí y existe.

Ese verano siempre será _inolvidable_.

**XII**.

Se sorprende cuando Koushiro se aparece en la puerta de su casa y no Sora. Hay urgencia y pesar en su voz cuando le habla de imprevistos. No sabe que ocurre pero hay problemas en la Red y demuestra otra vez que la delicadeza no es lo suyo cuando estropea la computadora con un solo movimiento. Entiende que sus amigos están en todas partes y en ninguna, que ya no pueden seguir como en el Mundo Digital.

Ha pasado su tiempo, tal vez.

Se desconecta y Agumon casi es derrotado, pero todo mejora de alguna manera cuando están en el final de la carrera. Por Koushiro, probablemente. Y Yamato, que lo acompaña desde algún punto remoto de Japón. Y los miles de niños que son testigos de la batalla, que los apoyan hasta el último segundo.

**XIII**.

Taichi cumple doce años y lo llaman de nuevo para viajar al mundo mágico que jamás imaginó. No es el único y sus amigos aparecen, uno a uno. Él tiene su misma ropa, como un recordatorio de lo que no puede olvidar.

Yamato sonríe más pero apenas dice algo, Sora usa un broche de flor en vez de su sombrero, Jou es más alto y habla de estudios y tareas, Koushiro no lleva su computadora pero sí arrastra preguntas infinitas, Takeru cambia de sombrero pero no la luz de su mirada y su hermana recupera su silbato y la sonrisa.

Y los ocho forman un círculo, y la luces brillan, escapan, se enlazan hasta cubrirlo todo.

**XIV**.

Taichi no sabe porque las cosas tienen que cambiar. Sora parece que lo ignora por momentos y la secundaria es lo único que puede ver en la distancia cercana. Koushiro sigue sin quejarse de sus pláticas y Yamato resopla una sonrisa cuando discuten. Jou aparece y desaparece según la época mientras que Mimi los saluda desde el otro lado del mundo. Hikari le saca fotos cuando está distraído y sabe que Takeru está en Francia.

Le molesta que las cosas cambien y mira sus googles con añoranza. Ojalá pudiera congelar el tiempo en las puertas de la infancia.

**XV**.

Suspira cuando ve a Daisuke marcharse con un nuevo cargo y responsabilidad. Koushiro le ha dicho que hay otros niños elegidos en el mundo pero ahora entiende lo que significa realmente. Les han arrebatado lo que tenían en sus manos, otra vez. Levanta el teléfono y corta los estudios de Jou, un ensayo de Yamato, una de las prácticas de Sora y se promete una llamada a Mimi o, tal vez, un mail. El pelirrojo, Takeru y Hikari lo miran con inquietud cuando caminan juntos hacia el parque. Ellos han visto lo mismo que él y seguro intuyen lo que piensa.

Y no le gusta, no le gusta, pero lo acepta. Eso no significa que deba dejar de ayudar cuando lo necesitan y él nunca ha sido uno para rendirse sin luchar.

Tal vez, algún día... Vuelva a ser su tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Es la emoción de que los niños de Adventure regresen, eso es todo.


End file.
